Jack's drunk
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : jack boit dans un bar. Note de la traductrice : je remercie carie02 pour ses commentaires


Titre: Jack's Drunk

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Auteur: veiledndarkness

Rating: Pg-13 pour le langage

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Avertissement : Slash Bobby / Jack

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo****Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

'Il était parti boire des bières brunes pour en faire la comparaison, c'est pourquoi il se sentait saoule', Jack décida de lui même d'étudier une bouteille de bière, ses sourcils se croisant dans une profonde concentration.

C'était sa cinquième bouteille de bière en moins de deux heures. A ce stade, une petite voix intérieure apparaissait et le forçait à se confronter à plusieurs vérités.

L'une était qu'éplucher lentement la bouteille de son étiquette et sourire bêtement comme un cinglé victorieux car il avait réussi à l'avoir en une fois, était seulement à peine moins déprimant que d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de son samedi. C'était l'exact moment où il était parvenu successivement à éplucher 3 bouteilles vides de leur étiquette pour les ranger dans une pile sur la table.

Maintenant, sa langue léchait le coin de sa bouche alors qu'il enlevait avec précaution le coin de sa quatrième étiquette. Il ne vit pas quand une ombre tomba sur lui et les bouteilles jonchant la table. Après un moment de niage, l'ombre se rabattit, seulement pour s'asseoir à une place libre à l'opposé de Jack. Du silence. Ensuite, le bruit d'une gorge qu'on racle. Jack releva la tête, ses yeux s'élargissant car sa tête se mit à tourner du mouvement soudain. Il se pencha en arrière et sourit.

"Bobby!" essaya-t-il d'articuler.

Bobby s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, les bras sur la table, le dos bossu, les doigts croisés. Il aperçu les bouteilles vides sans leurs labels et la pile d'étiquettes. Il en prit une, du bout des doigts.

"Savais tu que les statistiques prouvent que les personnes qui enlèvent des étiquettes de leur bouteilles souffrent d'une vie sexuelle catastrophique ?" Dit-il l'air absent.

Jack ri nerveusement. "Ou l'absence de celle-ci", déclara-t-il alors qu'il enlevait un autre coin. Bobby grogna et lâcha l'étiquette. Il regarda le bout de la table.

"Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici Jack ?" Demanda-t-il alors qu'il regardait les yeux vitreux de Jack.

Jack cessa d'enlever l'étiquette et désapprouva. Il fit un petit 'hmm' alors qu'il examina le bar, à la recherche de l'heure. "A peu près deux heures, je pense"Dit-il, absurdement fier de lui.

Bobby acquiesça. Jack semblait assez plein pour seulement cinq bières. Bobby espionna la collection de vidanges sur un côté de la table. 'Ah' Fit-il avec un sourire en coin. 'Comment Jack allait il se sentir demain.' Se demanda-t-il rapidement. Quatre vidanges, au total. Jesus.

"Alors, Elle était de quel genre ces vidanges ?" Dit-il, pointant du doigt les verres vides.

Jack regarda brièvement les vidanges et désapprouva à nouveau. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure car il avait du mal à se souvenir de leur nom.

"Uh…Je pense que la fille à un nom ressemblant à un liquide…" Bobby était encore assit. Un autre 'hmm' de Jack.

"Liquide neige liquide ...!" Cria-t-il à moitié triomphant. Bobby gémit. Lord l'aiderait. Ces bouteilles vides devait être très alcolisé, il pensa.

Bobby pouvait sentir la cannelle dans le souffle de Jack alors qu'il criait. L'odeur de l'alcool s'infiltrait dans ses narines et lui faisait tourner la tête. Bobby fit un signe à la serveuse avec un petit signe. Elle se tint près de la table, un plateau équilibré sur sa main experte. Il commanda une bière alors que Jack le regardait à nouveau.

"Il va prendre un coca" dit-il, gardant un œil sur Jack qui vacilla un peu sur sa chaise.

"Je ne veux pas d'un coca" Jack dit soudainement. La serveuse regarda l'un d'entre eux, un petit sourire de dédain sur les lèvres. Bobby capta les yeux de Jack.

"Je pense que tu en a assez eu Jackie." Bobby dit soigneusement. Jack secoua la tête obstinément. 'Qui aurait pensé que Jack était un ivrogne stupide', pensa Bobby, retenant un soupir mental. Il avait classé Jack comme un ivrogne sentimental.

Jack était un peu assis sur son siège. "je ne suis pas un petit garçon, va commander ailleurs Bobby" dit-il, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurnicher.

Il pouvait voir Bobby agacé mais les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche. "Je veux une autre bière", ajouta-t-il fermement. Les lèvres de Bobby disparaissaient en une fine ligne.

"Bien, deux bières" dit-il à la serveuse, qui acquiesça et s'éloigna. Jack eu un mouvement de recul en réalisant à quel point il était enfantin.

Jack baissa les yeux sur le haut de la table, évitant les yeux de Bobby. Il pouvait sentir ses mains appuyées sur la table se décolorer alors que sa tête tournait avec la musique heavy metal. 'Depuis quand fait il si chaud ici ?' pensa-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

"Qui t'a envoyé cette fois ci ?" demanda-t-il en se tortillant et tirant sur les manches de sa veste.

Bobby l'observa se battre avec sa veste. "Maman", dit-il.

"Oh" dit Jack. Il réussi finalement à enlever sa veste de ses bras. Ensuite il regarda confus "Pourquoi?"

Bobby le fixa un moment. Enfin, il dit "tu as manqué le dîner pour la troisième fois cette semaine. Tu sais elle s'inquiète Jack"

Jack avait un regard de culpabilité sur son visage en réalisant ce que ça signifiait. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle s'inquiète, aucun d'entre eux en fait, mais parfois il avait juste besoin de sortir. Il le dit à Bobby, qui aquiesça le comprenant.

La serveuse déposa les bières. Ils burent en silence. Bobby plaça la bouteille vide sur la table et regarda Jack affoné la moitié d'un coup. Il grimaça alors que Jack essuya sa bouche avec sa main et laissa s'échapper un rot bruyant.

"Oh, tu n'as jamais roté Bobby" dit Jack en riant.

"La ferme petite pédale. Tu ne peux pas roter comme un vrai mec !" dit Bobby, roulant des yeux.

"Peut être pas, mais je peux boire plus que toi avant de finir sous la table." Bobby gloussa à haute voix.

"Probablement, mais nous ne parlons pas de sperme dans l'immédiat." Jack lui lança un sale regard.

"Ne tire pas la gueule Jack" dit Bobby, s'allongeant dans sa chaise en souriant.

"Je ne tire pas la gueule" se plaint-il. OK, peut être qu'il faisait la moue. Il essaya de maintenir son regard sévère, mais céda quand Bobby commença à faire des grimaces.

"Allez Jackie, allons nous en d'ici." Jack ri nerveusement en se levant lentement.

"Woo… ma tête" souffla-t-il. Bobby le maintenait par son blouson. "Oh merci monsieur" dit-il, se moquant de la tête de Bobby.

Ils quittèrent le bar un moment plus tard, Jack s'agrippant fermement au bras de Bobby alors qu'ils rejoignaient la voiture. Bobby l'aida à mettre sa ceinture avec un soupir. Jack était prêt dans le siège, hors du froid, sa bouche ouverte respirant profondément. Bobby rentra, une main prête à lancer le contact. Il s'arrêta, se tourna pour regarder Jack et sourit. Jack bougea dans son siège, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit positionné près de la fenêtre de la portière.

Bobby se pencha et posa rapidement un doux baiser sur le front de Jack.

Il fit démarrer le moteur avec un sourire en coin sur le visage. S'il savait une chose sur les beuveries, c'était que le matin suivant était toujours plus pénible que le soir d'avant.

Jack serait en enfer au matin.


End file.
